Harry Potter and the Light of Marvalo
by Cassiopia
Summary: All his life, Harry Potter had beaten Vold time and again- from dumb luck. His seventh year Vold returns to full power, and harry must prove that he can win by Skill. L/J death scene, romance (a bit), and a mysterious green light that ties the story 2get
1. The Order Waits

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. All of Harry's life, he's been praised for defeating Lord Voldemort. But, when Harry narrowly escapes Voldemort yet again in his sixth year, Harry realizes that it's only luck that's saved his life so often. When seventh-year Harry overhears discussion of a plot to dispose of Harry, he must prove that he can defend himself, which ends up being a much more difficult task than anyone could have imagined.  
  
DISCLAIMER: IM NOT JK ROWLING!!!!! If I was I would be rich and writing real hp stories, not fanfic! But since im not, thisll suit me well enough!!  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE LIGHT OF MARVALO  
  
ONETHE ORDER WAITS. Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things were not going well, not in the slightest. First off, his accomplices were late. Second, no one had heard from Severus Snape in over a month- and Dumbledore was beginning to fear the worst. Most importantly, however, was that Fudge was not taking enough action in disposing of Lord Voldemort. In the past two years, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix had managed to hold off the rise of the Dark Lord, with a bit of help from the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Little Harry Potter. Dumbledore sank into a chair at the teachers' table, resting his head in his hands. Harry Potter had been so lucky, so many times in his life that Dumbledore doubted the boy knew it. Dumbledore thought carefully for a moment, trying to recall what year Harry would be entering in a few month's time. Seventh. Yes, that was it. Young Harry, so much like his father, was in his final year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had no doubts that Harry was a strong wizard, but he simply wasn't strong enough to put an end to Voldemort. At least, not yet. For the moment, Dumbledore wished that Harry would have a few more years at Hogwarts, just so that he could keep an eye on the boy.  
  
A door slammed open somewhere near the entrance of the great hall. Dumbledore, who'd been lost in deep thought, started at the sound. A clapping sound of hurried footsteps echoed through the entry hall, and in a moment Minerva McGonagall was running into the entrance hall. Dumbledore stood up quickly, just as McGonagall said loudly, "Albus! We've heard word from the Ministry!"  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore asked, stepping quickly away from the table and hurrying towards Professor McGonagall. He met her about halfway through the room. McGonagall, panting, said urgently, "Severus was sighted last Tuesday night in the company of several death eaters. Cornelius stated that the Ministry seems to think that he's back in league with you- know-who." McGonagall paused to catch her breath, then said, "And the last word from Mundungus was that the number of dementors in Azkaban has signifigantly dropped over the past week- but Cornelius hasn't relieved any of them from their duties."  
  
Dumbledore stared silently at McGonagall, who looked back at him, just as fearfully. They stood in silence for a few moments, raindrops beginning to echo loudly in the hallway where a window stood open, facing a coming storm. Finally, McGonagall spoke.  
  
"Albus, do you think Severus-?"  
  
"No, Minerva, I don't," Dumbledore said firmly. "This news about Azkaban, however, is not good news at all. I don't suppose Mundungus had a specific number.?"  
  
"No," McGonagall said, as though it had just occurred to her that she should have asked for one. "But I'm certain it was near a dozen. You-know- who couldn't be smuggling out many more than that without the ministry noticing."  
  
"Has Mundungus informed the ministy?"  
  
"Yes," McGonagall said. "Just after his suspicions were confirmed."  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Sirius transformed himself, and snuck in to count."  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore said approvingly. It wasn't a well-known fact, but as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix was recently informed of, Sirius Black, alleged murderer and godfather to Harry Potter, was an animagus. It was his specialty to transform into a shaggy black dog, which signifigantly resembled a death omen in the wizarding world; a grim.  
  
"Albus," McGonagall said a moment or two later. "You don't suppose. this isn't it, is it? Do you think that.that You-Know-Who has returned to power?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I fear that it is true, Minerva. He's simply biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike."  
  
McGonagall gasped. Staring at Dumbledore, she asked quietly, "Has Arbella reported anything of Harry?"  
  
"Just that things are going normally for him on Privet Drive," Dumbledore said, thankful for the first time tonight. "But we must keep working. Where are Remus and Allastor? They were supposed to be meeting with us over an hour ago."  
  
"They got held up over in London," Minerva said. "Nothing immediately dangerous, though, because Remus sent an owl."  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said after a moment. "I shall wait here for them. Minerva, I highly doubt the rumors that Severus is in league with Voldemort. However, I should like it very much if you could perhaps do a bit of transforming yourself, and find out.?"  
  
"Certainly," McGonagall said, and turned to go.  
  
"Good luck, Minerva," Dumbledore said to her retreating back. She turned to him, gave him an extremely small smile, and hurried off.  
  
Dumbledore stood for a moment, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Harry Potter was going to be Voldemort's next plotted murder, no doubt about that. So, within the next couple days, Dumbledore needed to find some sort of way to protect Harry, should the time come when Voldemort came looking for him-  
  
Dumbledore jumped a moment later as a giant, shaggy black dog entered the hall. Dumbledore smiled slightly, and said, "Hello, Sirius."  
  
The dog sort of gruffed something, then began transforming into a human. In a moment, Sirius Black was standing before Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Dumbledore, I've just heard news from Fletcher. Is it true, what he was saying about Severus?"  
  
"I think not," Dumbledore said, frowning slightly at Sirius. "I should think, Sirius, that you should have let go of childhood disagreements."  
  
"I have," Sirius said, rather sharply. "It's just that I fear the worst, with Voldemort taking Dementors right out of Azkaban."  
  
"You are right, Sirius, in thinking that Voldemort is returning to power. But I assure you that at the moment, your fears are un-necessary. Young Harry remains safe in his Uncle's home."  
  
Sirius gazed at Dumbledore for a moment.  
  
"I promise you, Sirius," Dumbledore said. Still, Sirius gazed at him.  
  
"But when school ends, this year, he will have no where to go," Sirius pointed out. Dumbledore looked at him, not fully understanding.  
  
"That is to say, Dumbledore, do you think it'd be safe.if Harry lived with me?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius very carefully for a few minutes. True, Harry's Aunt and Uncle seemed to have made it clear that Harry would not be welcome anymore at Privet Drive. But with Voldemort on the loose again, there was really no better place for Harry to be, besides perhaps at Hogwarts.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see how things turn out," Dumbledore told Sirius finally. His eyes, full of hope and determination, seemed out of focus, as though he was looking at something far away. "If things shape up. But until then, I don't suppose you could help Arabella keep an eye on him." 


	2. Lucky Dreams

TWOLUCKY DREAMS  
  
Hundreds of miles away from where Black and Dumbledore stood talking in the middle of the Great Hall, Harry Potter was tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep. His navy blue sheets were twisted around him, and Harry's scar seemed to glow in the lightening that kept lighting up his room.  
  
Harry, fast asleep, was having one of the most horrible dreams of his life. It seemed to be a mix of all of the terrible things that'd happened to him, plus more. Somewhere, deep in the recesses of Harry's mind, he knew he was dreaming. But he just couldn't wake up.  
  
The dream Harry was lying in a cold, dark room. Something wasn't right- he knew it. He cried out, but the sound of his cries shocked him- it was a baby's cry. Harry was only one year old, in his house in Godric's Hollow, on the very night his parents met their fateful end.  
  
Harry continued to cry, loudly, though he wasn't heard over the wind. Downstairs, James and Lily Potter were searching spellbooks desperately, trying to find something-anything to save them, but most imporatantly, their baby boy up the stairs.  
  
The wind stopped. Everything around baby Harry was silent- an eery, creepy silence that chilled Harry more than the cold. He cried louder, desperate to be heard-  
  
A crash echoed from downstairs, and Harry's father's voice sounded from the sitting room:  
  
"It's him! It's no good, Lily, we're out of time! Run, run and save Harry! I'll try to hold him off."  
  
With a boom of thunder, the storm errupted again, just as the door to the Potters' household flung open-and Voldemort stepped inside.  
  
Lily Potter raced up the stairs, blocking out the sounds of her husband and the dark lord dueling downstairs. She burst into Harry's room, pulling Harry desperatly from his bed and running about the room with him, looking for a way out-  
  
A cackling laugh. Harry's mother's shouts as she put Harry on the floor behind her, screaming, "Please, not Harry, don't, take me instead-'' Another laugh. A shouted curse. A wand pointed at Harry's head, and a bright, green light burst from the end of the wand-  
  
Harry was picked up from the floor of his bedroom, feeling as though he'd been thrown through this vortex of green light. When he landed, he was tied to a gravestone which read "Tom Riddle." Lord Voldemort was standing before him.the green light flashed again-  
  
Harry was floating in the air, Voldemort in front of him, echos of the people Voldemort had killed floating around, telling him to hang on-  
  
The green light flashed again, and Harry saw himself in the chamber of secrets, battling a gigantic, writhing serpant as a handsome young boy stood off in the corner and laughed-  
  
Again, the green light- and Fawkes the Phoenix flew out of it, dropping the sorting hat to Harry, to save his life-  
  
The green light flashed again, and Voldemort's voice echoed in his head, "you've been lucky, Harry Potter."  
  
The green light pierced through Harry's eyes and mind as Harry sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat was pouring down his body and his was scar burning as badly as the day he'd received it.  
  
Harry yelled as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a deafening boom of thunder. Harry's scar burned terribly, so badly that Harry's eyes were watering. Harry dragged himself out of bed, in a daze. The pain began to let up, though only slightly. Harry dropped to the floor, hands on his scar. He wished it would go away, wished with all his might that it would fade-  
  
Suddenly, the rain began to die down. The thunder rolled away, and the lightning flashed itself out. Harry's scar stopped burning.  
  
Harry lay curled up on his floor, clutching the scar though it hurt no more. He stayed that way for awhile, mind recalling the horrible events in Harry's life that he'd just been forced to revisit. All the while that he lay there, a voice whispered so softly in the back of his mind that Harry barely head it, "you've been lucky."  
  
Nearly a quarter of an hour later, Harry sat up slowly, as if expecting his scar to cripple him again. When he was completely upright, he looked around the room, getting his bearings. Finally, he stood, pushing his hair back from his face. He traced a finger gingerly along his scar, thinking about his dream.  
  
Immediately, as though someone had suddenly commanded him, Harry walked quickly over to his desk and pulled out a pen. On a regular piece of Muggle computer paper, Harry wrote a brief note-  
  
Professor, had horrible nightmares of Voldemort. Woke up with scar burning. Re-lived last night with mum and dad. Please write. -Harry  
  
Harry quickly rolled up the note, then tied it to a sleeping Hedwig's leg. She jolted awake and screeched at him, startled. He waved a hand as though to say, "come off it" and began writing another, longer note.  
  
Sirius- Had horrible dreams. Woke up minutes ago with my scar burning blindingly. Dreampt of Voldemort killing Mum and Dad. Then of last meeting with him. Then chamber of secrets. What do you think all of this means? What should I do? Hope you're well. -Harry  
  
Harry tied this last note to Hedwig, too. Pointing at the left one, he said "Dumbledore," and then to the right, saying, "Sirius." Hedwig hooted, a bit angry with Harry for waking him up, but she took off out the window anyway.  
  
Harry watched her go, shadow disappearing into the distance. His mind was numb, and he had strength and energy to think only one thought before he climbed back into bed: //Voldemort's back.//  
  
A/N: how you like? Yes? No? I be havin mucho fun writin this, review if u like, read a different story if you don't! This is gonna take a little while to write, im thinkin, so try to be patient! Thanks much! ~Cassiopia 


End file.
